An Arabian Night Unfolds (Prologue)
As the episode opens, the narrator reveals himself and tells a tale of another Arabian tale - A dark shadowy figure named Jafar finally found the pieces to a place long forgotten - The Cave of Wonders. He instructed a thief to enter the cave, but it spoke out that only the diamond in the rough can enter through. The thief takes a careful step, but the cave quickly chomped him down, stated that ONLY the Diamond in the Rough can enter. Jafar will do whatever it takes to find this 'Diamond' the cave is talking about. Meanwhile, a few miles down from them, Ratchet and Clank, along with Kiva and the Rescuers, are fueling the spaceship when they heard a deep voice across from them. ???: Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough. Ratchet: That voice.. Was that a mirage? Kiva: I don't know.. Bernard: Well.. Usually, if people stay in the desert for too long, they might be a m-mirage. Clank: I believe that was no mirage. That was a mystical Cave of Wonders. Kiva: I guess so.. Orville: Cave of Wonders, ehh? That sounds a great place to look around. Clank: It's not that simple. I believe that we should visit a city not too far from here. Ratchet: Wait.. I thought that this new world was a desert. Clank: It still is. There's a city that we recover from Kiva's mission in Space Paranoids and our recent battle with Larxene.. Kiva: The city of Agrabah.. Ratchet: Do you know the way, Clank? Clank: I'm afraid not. The spaceship's scanners are not picking up anything useful, mainly because of the random sandstorms. Kiva: Aw, great. Orville: Not to worry. I can get us to the city, before you can say 'desert oasis'. *laughs* Kiva: *giggles* Okay, that's funny. Ratchet: Hey, what? What? Clank: *giggles* Oh, nothing. Just a desert joke. Ratchet: Okay, funny guy. Let's just follow Orville's lead. Kiva: Alright. - With refueling finished, the gang followed Orville's lead towards Agrabah. Kiva was curious about the two members already defeated - Vexen and Larxene - and decided to talk it out with Ratchet and Clank. Kiva: Hey Ratchet, Clank.. Clank: What is it, Kiva? Kiva: The two members.. Were they part of Organization XIII? Ratchet: They didn't say. But they wear the same black coats. Kiva: Well, it's best to be careful. Ratchet: Agreed. *sighs* The way Axel stroke Vexen down like that.. Man, that was painful.. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: But this 'Axel' guy.. How come he gets a chance to betray someone like Vexen and Larxene? Kiva: Gosh...I don't know. Ratchet: Okay, so here's what we know so far - Random members of Organization XIII showing up, a top secret project that no one knows and someone doesn't want to welcome us to Earth. If we're going to get to the bottom of this, we need to complete Nick Fury's request. Clank: Once we have arrived, we can look for Dark Energon samples in the black market. Ratchet: That's not the only problem we have - Rumor has it that someone new has been making a deal for this stuff. We have to find information about the last shipment - where is been stored into.. Kiva: Sounds fair. - The group headed towards the city as the intro starts. Category:Scenes